Christmas Musical Of DOOM
by Emogirl10590
Summary: My OC Janet: is making plans for the Christmas pageant. She also wants to but Zim and Dib in the show as well. Do you think the boys fight on this holiday season or do you think for once you will get along. One way to find out! I don't own anything not even the copyrighted music. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. And use your imaginations for the music.


Christmas Musical Of Doom  
Written by Ashley Shewell

Beginning theme song of Invader Zim, but this time in a jingly jangly mood.

Beginning intro: Zim is at his base, waiting for skool to start. Gir and Mini-Moose were all excited for Christmas. Except for Zim, he hated Christmas. He hated it ever since he heard about Christmas, and that one day that he dressed up as Santa Claus and try to take over the world. But it failed, he's been ignoring that holiday ever since. Next moment a Christmas tune comes nowhere for some reason Zim began to sing. (My notes: Warning the songs will be copyrighted by the repeat it holiday Christmas cheer. The song that Zim going sing is Shane Dawson's new Christmas song "Maybe this Christmas" please but check out.)

Zim: (in anger and fury) (beginning to sing)  
It's Christmas time, and Santa's here,  
making the children smile!  
But he's just a pedophile..  
So you better watch your child..  
At that moment Zim gathered up his things for school and put on his wig and contacts on.

Zim: (still continuing)  
Christmas trees in every house,  
covered in shiny lights!  
But they just turn brown and die,  
or set your whole house on fire..  
At that moment he left outside the door walking down to school.

Zim: (continues)  
These are the reasons I hate the season,  
And I've got a good reasons why….

Next side moment: at the same time Janet woke up and did the same thing Zim did, but this time she sang the Chorus. (My notes: at this moment Janet really is a alone in hoping to have a good holiday this year)

Janet: (singing getting out the door)  
Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas..  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday!  
Replace my heart ache and my pain..  
with mistle toe and candy canes!  
This Christmas!  
Can go my way!

Back to Zim: (Zim walking down the street watching people sit eggnog insurers of the site getting people around him or will holiday Christmas cheer. Also down the street there is a overweight man that looks like Bloatie.) (continues singing)  
Having fun with all your friends,  
sippin' on that egg nog..  
But it just looks like jizz,  
all over your upper lips.. (Shivers)  
House made out of gingerbread,  
cookies like Christmas trees..  
Giving you heart disease,  
(Zim walks over to Bloatie, who was eating a Christmas cookie. And then Zim slaps the cookie away from Bloatie.)  
and type 2 diabetes..  
These are the reasons I hate the season,  
And I've got a good reasons why…  
(Still continuing stomping down the snowy streets)

Back to Janet: (walking now, streets towards the school still singing and bundling herself warm chilly cold air.)  
Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas..  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday!  
Replace my heart ache and my pain..  
with mistle toe and candy canes!  
This Christmas!  
Can go my way!

Back to Zim: (looking up at somebody's house covered with decorations of Santa and his reindeer. Singing now or softly and sweetly like the there was some kind of void inside.)  
I've never seen, reindeer fly..  
I've never heard the sleigh bells ring..  
Never seen a snow man come to life..  
I've never heard the angels sing..

Back to Janet: (Still in the middle of the course, as well she's also looking at a house with decorations on.)  
But I hope, and I pray,  
that may be this Christmas day..

Back to Zim and Janet: (both sides to side frame cut action but still walking down snowy streets.)  
that'll change..

The frame went back to Janet: (now Janet nearly a block away from the school singing away the rest of the song.)

Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas..  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday!  
Replace my heart ache and my pain..  
with mistle toe and candy canes!  
This Christmas!  
Can go my way!

Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas..  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday!  
Replace my heart ache and my pain..  
lets just dance the night away!  
This Christmas!  
Can go my way-ay-ay!

(after singing the last note just their own circles hugging herself, at this moment Janet finally was at the fronts of the skool. There looked up and saw Zim looking all sad. And Janet sang the last four lyrics to and song)

Janet: Just dance with me..

End of the first number.

Next scene: Janet was holding a clipboard and had a bunch of certain names on lists, on the clipboard. She was wearing a black tank top that had a picture of Rudolph on it. It made the antlers pop out of her chest, slightly covered that by wearing her leather lavender jacket. Tight skinny jeans, and high heeled black boots. She was staring down the hall right between Zim's locker and across the other side was Dib's. Dib was wearing a homemade blue sweater with the swollen eyeball's symbol on. Not that often he wore it. And his usual black pants and boots. Zim was wearing something that Janet made for him to make him feel more stylish but yet again, still feel like Zim. She got him a red hoodie with the Irken symbol ironed on the center. Zim liked it very much, and made him keep warm in the winter days. Both boys noticed that Janet was at the middle of the hall. She had a look in her face that she was waiting for them.

Janet: (acting surprised, looking at her clipboard and down back to them) I… Zim and Dib. The two boys that I want to see. (evil smile cleverly)

Zim and Dib both looked at each other raised brow and looked back at Janet.

Janet: (still smiling evilly, continues) As you boys know that I am the head of the department of the skools theater group.

Dib gulp silently started to sweat a little to realize what she just said. He also knew what could happen next. Zim on the other hand had no idea what was going on, he had no idea that Janet had other skool activities. And he felt himself what was even the word "theater".

Janet: (continues) And you know that the skool Christmas pageant is coming up. And….

Dib: (interrupts Janet) No way whatever it is, I'm not doing.

Zim: (looking over to Dib, raised brow) What dose she wants us to do?

Dib: (looking over to Zim) She wants us probably help do things in the pageant or worse….

Zim: (raised brow) What could be worse?

Janet: (evil smirk) You two could end up being in the pageant. (grinners evilly)

Zim: (looks at Janet with shock) You don't mean…. Singing and dancing (he shivers)

Janet: (same look on her face, and slowly nodded) OH yes! I do mean that.

Zim: (folding his arms and turning the other way, being determined) While I'm not doing either, go find another filthy human to do it.

Janet: (content to one side, eyes wide in, making cute face, and with out knowing she accidentally was showing cleavage on her chest.) PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEA AAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEE!

Dib: (blushing and looking at her chest, then smiled) Well I could not say no to that. (my note: pervert)

Zim was confused of what just happened. How quickly Dib changed his mind. He thought it could be kind of a weird witch spell, that Janet placed upon him. But Zim was too clever, he wouldn't take the chance to get hypnotized by her spell.

Zim: (crosses his arms and looking at the other way)Like this, NO!

The next moment Zim turned to face Janet and noticed her. While she was still in that pose, batting her eyes. Zim began to turn red just a little, staring at her chest and how amazed they were. Some reason he cannot look away. He quickly thought is this the little spell that he put on Dib? He shook his head to get that out of his mind. To make sure he would not fall for her tricks.

Zim: (asked curiosity) What's that thing you're doing with your chest? (my notes: he so naïve, mania pervert I don't know?... Well he is learning.)

Janet: (stood up straight and quick look down at her chest, blushing a little and thought she can't believe she did that) oh… That was nothing. (getting back to her businesslike voice once again) well! Dib's onboard, and I think you should as well.

Zim: (he glared at Janet) I will not have to do a damn thing.

Janet: (evil laugh) oh yes you do. You own me.

Zim: (raised brow, in anger) For what?

Dib: (looked at Zim then backs Janet then back to Zim)

Janet: (clever smile and whisper) Lets just say let's not the human overhere.

Zim: (gasp) your blackmailing Zim.

Janet: (rolled her eyes) just come with me.

Next scene: Zim and Dib follow Janet to the auditorium. It was big, Zim has never seen the auditorium before. There were so many seats, and the stage is so massive. The stage was decorated with colorful Christmas ornaments in trees, tiny reindeer, fake snow, and bright shiny lights that Zim thought that he will go blind. His expression was wide-eyed at the amazing Christmas stuff and thought that Janet did this all by herself.

Dib: (surprised) WOW! did you did all this?

Janet: (shook her head) No, some of the other students were in the theater group helped most of it.

Dib: (sarcastically, but did not sound like it) So what do we have to do?

Janet: (determined) I want to see you two, if you could sing?

Zim: (shook his head) NO way! Zim does not sing.

Janet: okay! Then let Dib go first. (she looked at Dib in pointing to the stage.) get up there please.

Dib: (gulped and got up to the stage)

Zim: (sniggering)

Janet: (look at Zim and ruled her eyes, then look back to Dib)

Dib: (look straight forward to the empty seats and saw only Janet and Zim.)(subtly the music song "sing!" Began to play My note: I picked the one from the show Glee. I don't even know where the original one is at)

Dib: (singing)  
See I really couldn't sing I could never really sing

What I couldn't do was…

Janet: (singing) Sing!

Dib: I have trouble with a…

Janet: Note

Dib: It goes all around my…

Janet: Throat

Dib: (now more nervous) It's a terrifying…

Janet: Thing

Dib: (beginning to tug his sweater neck) See, I really couldn't hear  
Which not was lower or was…

Janet: Higher

Dib: Which is why I disappear if someone says,  
Let's start a…

Janet: Choir

Dib: Hey, when I begin to…

Janet: Squeak

Dib: It's a cross between a…

Janet: Shriek

Dib: And a quiver or a…

Janet: Moan

Dib: It's a little like a…

Janet: Croak

Dib: Or the record player…

Janet: Broke

Dib: What its doesn't have is…

Janet: Tone

Dib: Oh I know you're thinking  
What a crazy…. (My note: crazy is right!)

Janet: (still singing, and nudged Zim's arm)  
Ding-a-ling!

Dib: But I really couldn't…

Janet: Sing!

Dib: I could never really…

Janet: Sing!

Dib: What I couldn't do was..

Janet: Sing!  
Three blind mice

Dib: (sings loudly)  
THREE BLIND MICE!  
(at that moment Zim covered his head where his antenna should be)

Dib: (talking)  
It Isn't intentional…

Janet: (sharp shoulders and leaning over to Zim)  
He's doing his best

Janet: (singing)  
Jingle Bells, Jingle bells…

Dib: (singing much louder than before)  
JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS  
(talking) It really blows my mind

Janet: (whispers to Zim) He gets depressed

Dib: (singing)But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in….

Janet: (singing) Power!

Dib: And all my friends say I am perfect for the (shouts really loud) SHOWER!  
Still, I'm terrific at a…

Janet: Dance

Dib: Cuz their messin up my…

Janet: Pants

Dib: I'm a birdie on the…

Janet: Wing

Dib: But when I begin to…

Janet: Chirp

Dib: They say, who's the little…

Janet: Twerp

Dib: Goin' "pong" instead of…

Janet: Ping!

Dib: And when Christmas comes

All my friends go…

(suddenly a group of teenagers were part of the chorus group over behind Dib)

Chorus group: (singing) Caroling

Dib: It is so dishearten…

Janet: -Ning

Dib: it is so discourag…

Janet: - Ging

Dib: Darling, please stop answer….

Janet: - Ring! (made a face)

Dib: See, I really couldn't….

Janet: Sing!

Dib: I could never really….

Janet: Sing!

Dib: What I couldn't do was…

Chorus group: Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do  
Do, ti, la, sol, fa, mi, re, do  
LA…

Dib: (being loud) LA!

Chorus group: LA! Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing.

Dib: (Singing very loudly until his voice cracks) SING!

All to gather except for Zim: SING!

(the music ended with Dib on the floor panting) and the end of the song all you can hear is Zim's laughter throughout the auditorium. And for some reason the course group was gone. Like they were never there at all.

Zim: (still laughing) That was the worst thing I've ever heard, but still the most hilarious. (now he was on the floor rolling around laughing)

Janet: (looking over at Zim) Okay! Now your turn.

Zim: (eyes widened and stood back up) NO way! Zim does not sing or dance like a stupid human-worm Earth-monkey. Zim is made for engineering not for singing.

Janet: (raised eyebrow) Hmmm! Engineering? But this sets are the finished, all I need is an extra singing hand. Just please sing me something. That's all I ask. (My note: you didn't even make a face? Why don't make you face? Janet: (shrugged) why bother is going think it's a trick anyway. Me: (nods) okay!)

Dib: (snicker) this will be more worse than I did.

Zim rolled his eyes and got up to the stage. He does not know that many songs. Pondered for a while figure out what will be a good song to sing. He thought of some the songs that Janet usually sing, but he thought they were not that good. Because they weren't like Zim.

Janet: (liens over to Dib and whispers to him) If you want singing lessons, I can give them to you.

Dib: (his heart began to pound really fast, smiling and nodding) yes! That will be wonderful. How about my house after school.

Janet: (smiled of approval) Then it's a date.

Dib: (lean back into his seat, thinking about what Janet just sent a repeat it) a date. (he looked at Zim who was standing on the stage waiting. He yelled at Zim) don't choke! (then laugh)

Janet: (raised eyebrow and shook her head then looked back to Zim)

Zim came up with a brilliance song that he made up himself. He thought this suitable perfect for the pageant.

Zim: (giving an evil grin, and shout out of the top of his lungs) I AM ZIM! AND ZIM SHALL RULE! (and then made a victory pose)

Dib and Janet: (both mouth gaping from the shock, and simultaneously both slammed their hand into their face.)  
End of scene.

Next scene: Dib was getting ready, (My note: for what he thinks) his date. He made sure everything was perfect. Candles, if fireplace where the TV supposed to be, music, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. He also checked himself very carefully to make sure you looked good. Make sure he had everything by double checking including his pockets. He felt a little small wrapper inside his pocket, thought to himself "Just in case". The doorbell rang. Suddenly he jumped starling from the bell. Looked around and checked everything one last time, before taking the remote and turning on soft Christmas music. Dib opened the door, surprise to see Janet standing there. Dib made a gesture to welcome Janet in. Janet was wearing the same clothes she was at skool that day but this time she was wearing hipster glasses. (my note: sometimes she feels old school when she wears these, but mostly wears them for business. Sometimes I make Janet where the sense of style.) Janet's eyes widened from the side lines looking around Dib's house. She's been there before is just she was surprised to see it all Christmas like.

Janet: (still amazed) wow! It looks really cozying here.

Dib: (grin happily) why thank you. (thoughts) WOW! She wears glasses to. Now I'm really starting to like her more and more. She's so pretty.

Janet: (an a businesslike tone, she sat down on the couch) well! ( she looked at Dib) let's get started.

Dib: (nodded, and ran over to couch and sat down) what's first?

Janet: (still in her businesslike voice) first we start off wi….

Dib: (interrupting) would you like a drink? (Dib hold onto drinks of sparkling grape juice in wine goblet's)

Janet: (surprise, in a polite voice) oh, yes thank you. (she sniffed at it at first, as she took a small sip) Hmmm (nod) that's pretty good.

Dib: (smile happily, still feeling a little nervous) I'm glad you like it. (without Janet knowing Dib places his arm on her shoulder.) (my note: you know the fake yawning gag, how pathetic Dib really.)

Janet: (now noticing the arm on her shoulder) we should get back to work.

Dib: (jerked his arm off of her shoulder) oh! Yes!... Go on. (now feeling a little appointed)

Janet was going to say something but then notice Dib was about to the lien over and kiss her.

Janet: (shoving Dib off) What are you doing?

Dib: (point his finger up in the air) mistletoe!

(My note: You planted it there.)

At that moment the radio coming out of Dib's speakers was "Baby it's cold outside". (my note: and once again were going to sing)

Janet: (singing)I really can't stay

Dib: (singing) But baby it's cold outside

(the next moment Janet started to raise up from her seat)

Janet: (feeling nervous) I've got go 'way

Dib: (rose up from his seat walking forward towards Janet) But baby it's cold outside

Janet: This evening has been

Dib: Been hopin' that you'd drop in

Janet: (slowly heading towards the door) So very nice

Dib: (walking after, and gently softly her hand) I'll hold your hands. They're just like ice!

Janet: My mother will start to worry

Dib: Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Janet: And father will be pacing the floor

Dib: Listen to the fireplace roar!

Janet: So really I'd better scurry

Dib: Beautiful, please don't hurry

Janet: (shrugged) Well maybe just a half a drink more

Dib: Put some records on while I pour

Janet: The neighbors might think

Dib: Baby it's bad out there

Janet: (getting suspicious) Say, what's in this drink?

Dib: No cabs to be had out there

Janet: (sarcastically) I wish I knew how…

Dib: Your eyes are like starlight now

Janet: (sarcastically, then rolled her eyes) To break the spell

Dib: (leans over to get in close with her) I'll take your hat. Your hair looks swell!

Janet: (shakes her head) I ought to say No No No Sir!

Dib: (now wrapped around his arms on Janet) Mind if I move in closer?

Janet: (looking over towards the door) At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Dib: (shrugged) What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?

Janet: (pushing back off of Dib) I really can't stay

Dib: Baby don't hold out

Dib and Janet: Baby it's cold outside!

Janet: I simply must go

Dib: But baby it's cold outside

Janet: (getting angry) The answer is no

Dib: But baby it's cold outside

Janet: This welcome has been…

Dib: How lucky that you dropped in

Janet: So nice and warm

Dib: Look out the window at that storm!

Janet: My sister will be suspicious

Dib: Gosh, your lips look delicious!

Janet: My brother will be there at the door

Dib: Waves upon a tropical shore

Janet: My maiden Aunt's mind is vicious

Dib: Oooo, your lips are delicious

Janet: Well, maybe just a cigarette more

Dib: Never such a blizzard before!

Janet: I've got to get home

Dib: But baby you'll freeze out there!

Janet: Say, lend me a coat (now getting closer to the door)

Dib: It's up to your knees out there

Janet: You've really been grand…

Dib: I thrill when you touch my hand

Janet: But don't you see?

Dib: How can you do this thing to me?

Janet: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Dib: Think of life long sorrow

Janet: At least there will be plenty implied

Dib: If you caught pneumonia and died

Janet: I really can't stay (now turning the doorknob)

Dib: Get over that old doubt

Dib and Janet: Baby it's cold outside!

End of song

At that moment Janet opened the door and lift Dib's house, at that second movement Janet reopened the door and popped her head back in.

Janet: By the way that was a lot better than you did on stage, just to let you know.

Then she slammed the door in front of his face. Dib can't believe that his first date with Janet ended so badly. (My note: you thought it was a date?)But one thing of all he did agreed that he sang a lot better than last time.

Next scene: the next day Dib felt kind of bad, he thought he was too strong onto Janet. He went straightforward to her locker. To tell her that he was sorry. At that moment when he walked up to her. Zim was overhearing what was going on. Zim never trusted Janet every time she talked to Dib. Sometimes Zim thought that Janet could be a double agent. Telling Dib information about Zim's next evil plan. But what he was going to hear, was something probably worse.

Dib: (nervous and upset) I know you don't want to hear, what happened last night. I truly, rally, totally , honestly sorry! Whenever I did or that side of me would never come out again.

Janet said nothing. Not because she was ignoring him, it's that she had other things on her mind besides what he did last night. As for Zim on the other hand was furious. He charged at Dib and pins him against the lockers which Janet stood. Zim hand was around Dib's knack, for short guy is really strong. Zim had to stand on his hind legs even reach Dib's neck.

Zim: (furious and very much interested in his eyes) what did you do to her last night? Tell Zim now! Tell me, tell me, tell me. (My note: whoa! Dude chill. It's not like she's your girlfriend…. Yet)

Every "tell me" Zim said he kept slamming Dib into the lockers harder and louder.

Dib: (struggling to speak) I….. Can't….. Breathe… (his face almost hurting blue)

Janet: (in shock) Zim! Stop please! It was really nothing, I was giving Dib singing lessons. Which I thought he needed. That all.

Zim gave Dib one good hard slam against the lockers and stopped to turn to Janet. While still holding Dib, with his one clenched hand.

Zim: (still in fury, raised brow) Was that it? And don't you lie to Zim.

Janet: (who are under stood him, and told the truth) well…. He did try to kiss me. But I backed off and instantly left his house.

Zim: (slowly glared back to Dib) Is that true?

Dib nodded as hard as he can. Zim instantly let him go, Janet eyes widened and her face was very red. She couldn't believe how strong a little Irken can be. How easily Zim could take on the man in the matter of seconds. For some reason you her heart flutter and jump from the excitement, shook her head to get their mind. Share other things to focus on, the pageant.

Janet: (back to the regular face) Are you two done yet? Because I want to go over the pageant with you guys.

Zim raised a brow, while Dib gasping for air. For some reason Zim completely forgot all about it. He didn't practice or anything. One thing of all he thought it would get in the way of his mission. (my note: what mission?)

Zim: (side) what do we have to do?

Dib: (stood right back up and relax, like nothing happened) whatever you are going to make us do, please let it not be embarrassing.

Janet: (looking determined) oh! I'll probably figerout away.

Next scene: it's been a few days, and the boys were getting ready for the number for the pageant. But every time they try to do the number out of one of them. Begins to argue or fight. Janet thought this would be a good idea. The bring the boys together specially near Christmas was coming up. Even if Janet has an evil thoughts in her mind with certain things. She knows that Christmas is a time for happiness and peace. For all those two can cause mayhem and destruction. Janet had taken a more she kept worrying about the pageant and them two are probably going to ruin it. (My note: just imagine a weird montage of them getting ready for the pageant and all causing mayhem. And while you're thinking of that, think of Christmas background music between. Probably for the next 3 to 2 min. at least)

Next scene: Zim was at his base, going over some lines. Gir and Mini-Moose were too excited for Christmas and they couldn't wait for it to come. In both Maine equally noises as Zim was trying to focus. But Zim didn't really want to do this. He went to work on his next evil plan. But the other side of him doesn't want get Janet upset. He couldn't concentrate because of all of the giggling and squeaking coming out of both of his minions mouths. He was going to yell at them, suddenly music started playing. (my notes: now guess who is going to sing now. it's "christmas last")

Gir: (singing) Santa is coming tonight and I want a car, and I want a life, and I want a first class trip to Hawaii, I want lifetime supply of skittles and slurpees and Eskimo pies, I want a blue-ray, a big screen TV. Just bring me things that I don't need.  
'cause now it's Christmas and I want everything I just can't wait. Christmas so don't stop spending. I want a million gifts, that's right. Don't forget my Christmas list tonight. 'Cuz now it's Christmas.  
Somebody take me away or give me a time machine to take me straight to me midnight, I'll be alright. I want a girl in my bed who likes piggy's too, a Wii U. I want a shopping spree in New York City. Just bring me things that I don't need.  
'cause now it's Christmas and I want everything I just can't wait. Christmas so don't stop spending. I want a million gifts, that's right. Don't forget my Christmas list tonight. 'Cuz now it's Christmas.  
I wish I could take this day. And make it last forever and no matter what I get tonight I want more. It's Christmas and I want everything I just can't wait. It's Christmas and I want everything NOW.

Zim: GIR!  
Suddenly Gir stopped, but only for a moment. To look at his master who was fuming with anger, the next second he made his stupid face and continue to keep singing.

Gir: Christmas And I want everything I just can't wait. Christmas So don't stop spending, I want a million gifts, That's right and I can't wait 'til midnight. Don't forget my Christmas list tonight 'cause now it's Christmas 'cause now it's Christmas.  
The song ended with Zim screaming at top of his lungs (My note: yeah, if he had any) calling to his little robot.

Zim: (full of anger) GIR!  
Whenever Gir was doing did not stop, so Zim gave up. Input on his wig and contacts on and his hoodie then walked out the door. He needed to think, he can concentrate much. Why did he have to do what Janet always said.

Zim: (his thoughts) I mean this is first time listening about her orders. But why am I doing it. It's just Ahhg! (music starts up playing) (My note: Zim's turn. By the way it's "Shut Up")

Zim: (singing)  
There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me  
(Zim was walking down if you snowy streets. Had no idea where he was going)

Zim: (continues)  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

(Zim was still walking but between his frustration, he started to also get down trash cans impression people are away)  
Zim: (continues)  
There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big LIE  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not  
You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Will never bring me down

(at this moment Zim was on top of the trash can being all superior like always)  
Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me  
What's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

(then he went back walking down snowy streets all still mad)  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up

(the song ended with Zim still grumpy, he was in front of a brick building kicking down if you trash cans in causing mayhem and mess. Near the top building floor was Janet. Looking down and noticing that Zim was making a ruckus. She was wondering what the little alien was up to. She cared for him, maybe even loved him. The Janet did not want to admit that she does. The next second she began to sing a song. How she felt about the little alien. My note: the song she's going about sing is called "strange and beautiful")

Janet: (singing out through her window)  
I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
Unseen…  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me  
I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep.. and I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me  
(Janet's heart began to pound softly through the beat of the music. While watching your favorite little alien cause mayhem.)

Janet: (continues)  
Sometimes….  
The last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes..  
The first thing you want never comes  
I know..  
The waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes…  
I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep.. and I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll that you love me  
I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep.. cuz I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me  
(the song ended with a sweet melody that lasted for few seconds. Janet was still looking at Zim.)

Janet: (yelling over to Zim) You know, the view looks a lot better from up here.

Zim: (looked up, still angry but then slowly come down) Just the witch I was looking for. (evil smirk)

Janet: (happily to see him) Do you want to come in for some hot chocolate?

Zim in his same smirk, nodded. He used his spider legs from his PAK. To climb up to her window.

Janet: (raised brow) Damn! you could've used the door.

Zim: (shrugged) ah, it's more fun this way.

Janet: (giggled then blushed) Do you really have to make things more exciting?

Zim: (being determine) We need to talk.

Janet: (nodded) Okay, let me make some hot chocolate before we do.

Zim: (side) Fine! (he sat by onto one the sofas and waited)

Next scene: At Dib's house. Dib was practicing his lines for the pageant. Even he was even stressed-out as well, but one thing of all he did not want to disappoint. The girl that he truly loved.  
Dib: (talking to himself) oh, Janet don't you see. I'll do anything for you, but why you have to hang out with that no good alien. Why would you take a normal person like me. (now laying on the bed) Why my sweet Janet, oh why?  
(My note: oh goody, now Dib turn to have solo to sing. "Friend zone")

Dib: (singing)  
I like this girl so much  
She's always on my mind  
We have an awesome time  
We never crossed the line  
She don't wanna mess-up the friendship  
"Friendsies"  
I'm in a frenzy, 'cause my bedroom's empty  
And I'm gently attempting to win her over  
By being as good as friend as I can be  
She's tempting but riddled with doubt  
Friend Zone is like the mafia  
You'll never get out!

(Dib set back up from his bed and grabbed a picture of Janet and looked at, thought about her)  
She doesn't know the half  
In my wallet I keep her photograph  
I've made my decision  
For you, baby girl, I'd change religions  
'Cause in your eyes I see heaven  
Girl, I think about you 24/7  
Before this story ends  
I wanna know can we be more than friends?  
I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now I'm in The Friend Zone

(Dib puts the photo away, he gets up from off his bed and pieces back and forth from his room)  
Dib: (continues)  
I go the blues 'cause we're not knockin' the boots  
We're talkin' gossip news and shoppin' for shoes  
I hate when you make me watch Sex and The City until the day ends  
I'm not your gay friend!  
But I'll do it, just to get next to you.  
Just to prove I can best the rest the dudes  
I'm obsessed with you. I pester you.  
'Cause when we ain't together,  
I'm probably texting you  
Ohh!  
You make me the maddest  
I just want to change my Facebook status  
To "in a relationship" But 'it's complicated"  
Well you're makin' it hard for me  
'Cause I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone  
I know you don't notice, but there's no excuse  
To date that other dude, he's a total alien  
He's got a few broken screws  
I'm so confused  
That Imma have to show the dude  
That you deserve better, and you know you do  
Always feel free to cry on my shoulder. Boo  
'Cause if I ever go with you, I'm sure I'll stay  
I wanna leave now, but I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone  
I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone  
I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone  
(the song ended with Dib staring out his window. Looking all sad. Now back to Zim and Janet.)

Zim: (finishing a really long story) And that's how I taking over the world from Christmas.

Janet: (sipping on her coco)Hmmmmm? I see, well I wasn't really there when that happen. But I did heard about it on the news. I didn't bother going. I didn't think you were the real Santa. (giggled)

Zim rolled his eyes, similarly look around Janet's apartment. It looks like they belong to a very adventurous old ladies house. But without the smell. The furniture was antique, including the sofa that he was sitting on. There were no pictures of Janet anywhere, but small tiny figurines and knickknacks were everywhere. Some in fact from all over the world. Zim was amaze and slightly disgusted because he hated old people, from the sites. It was also decorated for Christmas as well. Christmas Garland were hung every part of the wall from the ceiling. The fireplace had Garland as well but with lights around. It just right next to the fireplace was a little table and on the table was a Christmas tree. Covered in old and new ordinance. There is nothing much underneath the tree except a small little package that is some reason made Zim startled from looking at his name on the package. He didn't wanted to be rude, (my note: really) and not mention anything about his package.

Zim: (rolling his eyes) Soooo! Does your…. How do I put this… Elderly parent unit, make you live here?

Janet: (straight face) No! This is my house. I live alone.

Zim: (felt nervous and rob his hand back of his head) oh, I'm sorry this just…

Janet: (nod) I know what you think, someone like me is usually not have things like this. But for me it reminds me of the old witch days. (half lying)

Zim quickly looked back to the Christmas tree. Still wondering what was inside that package says his name on it.

Janet: (looking at him) Wise enough to wait for Christmas. (she smiled at him)

Zim: (looking back to Janet) But I don't celebrate Christmas.

Janet: (giggled) Well, your going to now. (still smiling) Now let's go over your lines.

Next scene: the day finally arrived, the big night. Janet was looking at everybody getting to their seats. Her heart was pounding really fast, feeling very nervous thinking to herself. That she probably pull this off. Suddenly she hears Dib and Zim's voices arguing in the background. Janet's heart just dropped a little. And thought to herself maybe not. She was wearing a red one piece dress with little white fluffy lace around the engine the end of her dress. She was also showing their shoulders and wearing red fishnet gloves and got all the way up to her arms. She was also wearing knee high socks that were white. Her hair was straight and a nice and flat, on the one side of her head she was wearing red and white hair extensions. And finally a little Santa hat on her head. Everyone else was nearly wearing Christmas outfits as well. Dib had his usual hair the way it was and he was wearing a white shirt and light blue suit jacket with black cuffs and the flaps. With also a black bow tie. He was also wearing black pants. Zim was wearing same thing. But instead of the blue, it was a dark red. (My note: if he didn't have contacts on, it will probably match his eyes.) Zim was also wearing his old wig on it he wore from elementary skool. He had not put that on in years. But he thought for a special occasion he thought it might look good on him.

Janet: (in business like voice, and talking very loud)Okay everybody, this is the moment we all have been waiting for. Now you know what to do. Right? (Everybody nod) okay! Now places everybody.

(my note: now! to make this more fun. You were going to use your imagination. Here is a list of what is going on during the pageant. You listen to these songs and we get back to the show. When that be fun? by the way "J" is for Janet and "S" is for the students. Zim and Dib won't be there until the end of the pageant )

The Christmas pageant:  
J,S Deck the Rooftop- Glee  
J,S Christmas Canon in D

J,S Last Christmas- Glee

S Let it Snow-Glee

J Holy Night – Celine D

S Santa coming to Town- Weezer

S White Christmas - Glee

NOW BACK TO THE SHOW OF INVADER ZIM

The pageant was going very well. Janet was very busy, telling people when or when not to go on. Technically with her doing some of the numbers she was mostly out of breath. Dib and Zim were mostly watching her perform. It was amazing, they both thought the getting more nervous as soon it was their turn to shine. Zim looking over the audience, there were so many humans he thought to himself. And had no idea that this was going to work, since he thought that horrible human Dib was in the way. Zim also notice a tiny green dog and a floating football were in the front of the row. He thought more to himself, that why was his minions doing here. Dib looked through the audience as well. He looked around to check someone very important to him was there. But sadly he wasn't.

Dib: (sighing) Well I guess your minions are here.

Zim: (raised brow) What is that supposed to mean?

Dib: (shakes his head) nothing. (then sadly frowned) (My note: aww, someone wants is daddy. Bro, I feel your pain.)

Janet: (walking up to Zim and Dib) okay, are you two ready?

They both looked at each other and then look back to the audience. They both nervously nodded.  
Dib and Zim both walked on stage. And it began sing a song that was not part of the program.  
(my note: it's a rewriting of the Family Guy's "You and I are so awfully different")

Dib And Zim: (singing) You and I are so awfully diff'rent too awfully different, to ever be pals

Zim: (talking) Do you want to go first?

Dib: (talking) Yeah, I'll go.

Dib: (singing) Your favorite hero is the Irken Amada.

Zim: (getting angry) Oh, you're one to talk. (singing) You get a stiffy from, Skally  
from "The X Files"

Dib: (piss) Oh, one time

Zim: (singing) I've a style flair, just look at my hip hair

Dib: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, that's quite a nice 'do there

Zim: Oh thanks

Dib: (yelling, and about to ground Zim's wig off) For me to reveal that you're an alien!

Zim: (in shock) What?

Dib: (sarcastically) Oh c'mon, I'm not the only one who knows right.

Zim: (Very angry) Bite Me, Dib-stink

Dib and Zim: There's not -a whole lot – that we've got, to agree on

Dib: (singing) 'Cause I love the sound of heavy metal guitar solos.

Zim: (singing) And I like that singer who looks like a whore.

Dib: Justin Bieber?

Zim: Love him.

(my note: Say? WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA AAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?)

Dib and Zim: We're too different to even to be pals.  
You and I are  
So awfully different  
Too awfully different  
To even to be pals

Zim: (Singing) Your head's as massive as a meteorite

Dib: (angry) Oh, very funny. (singing) You probably have a weenie like a Christmas tree light

Dib: (continues) I bet money, you'll marry a honey  
Who's pretty and funny  
And her name will be Keef

Keef: (happily shouted from the audience) Thank You God!

Zim: (angrily) Oh a gay joke!.

Dib: (shrugged) I just work with what you give me.

Dib and Zim: you might think we're in sync  
But we stink, as a duo

Dib: 'cause you get a kick out of carnage and guts

Zim: And you get a kick out of stroking your…

Dib: (talking) Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't say that on TV

Zim: (surprise) What? Cock?

Dib: (angry) YES!You can't say that!

Zim: (shrugged) Oh well too late.

Dib and Zim: We're too different to even be pals

(the song ended with the audience cheering and clapping and also laughing)  
The whole time Zim and Dib had no idea they were performing, everyone else thought it was a act. They both looked at each other in a head-on glare look than just noticed the audience cheering for them. Both of them took about an left off the stage. Zim and Dib walking in to backstage, just noticing Janet crying.

Dib: (placing his hand on to Janet's shoulder) What's wrong?

Janet: (very upset) You two idiots messed everything up. I can't believe you two fight the whole time.

Dib: (trying to cheer her up) yeah! But they don't know that. (pointing to the audience.)

Zim: (nod) I think they really liked me. (being superior) I should sing more often.

Janet: (now getting better and giggling) thank you guys that really helped.

Dib: (looking at Janet) I'm sorry we fought, it's Christmas this time we should spend together. And good towards all men.

Janet: (nod)

Student: Janet you're on. (Pointing to the stage)

Janet: (surprise) Oh yeah, I have to do the finale.

Zim: (smiles and patted Janet on the shoulder)

The student voice: And now for the final song for the evening, ladies and gentlemen Ms. Janet Bule  
(the audience cheered and clapped, My note: she will be singing "I'll be home for Christmas")

Janet: (singing)  
I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
(at this moment Zim and Dib were backstage watching Janet sing)  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
(after Dib hearing the last five words coming out of Janet's mouth. Some reason Dib had the urge to grab his phone and started texting.)

Zim: (looking at Dib) What are you doing?

Dib: (his eyes still on his phone) I'm texting Gaz. I want to wish her a Merry Christmas.

Zim: (pondered for a moment) Oh yeah, she was transferred to that school in Japan for the semester. I completely forgot.

Dib: (his eyes still on the phone) I know, we don't usually get along much. But this is my first time without her. I have to admit I really do miss her. (my note: oh my God that is so sweet, I think I'm gonna cry.)

Zim: (shrugged) do what you have to do Dib-human. (looking back to Janet, now also feeling something from his insides)

Janet: (continues)  
I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
We'll have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree  
Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
(the song ended with the audience clapping and Janet took about)

The Student voice: that's it of our show. Make shere you run over cat, on your way out. Good night.

Zim holdouts his hand in front of Dib.

Zim: (being superior) Merry Christmas Dib- human.

Dib: (look down at Zim's hand) This isn't a trick is it?

Zim: (shook his head) Nope, just a small break.

Dib: (shook his hand)

Zim: (still shaking Dib's hand) As soon as Christmas break is over. We will be mortal enemies once again.

Dib: (laugh) Deal! (They broke apart from their handshaking. And had a little awkward moment.) Well I'll see you later.

Zim: (nod and watch Dib walk off towards the exit)

Zim roam around backstage waiting for Janet. He was thinking about the gift that was under Janet's Christmas tree at her house. And wondered if he should give her one as well. He wanted to ask her. He waited until everyone was gone. Janet sitting alone on stage, watching two last people leaving the auditorium. Gir and Mini-Moose were sill in there sets, thinking the show was not over.

Zim: (cough)

Janet: (heard something and turned around) oh it's you. (she smiled)

Zim: (feeling nervous) I was wondering, if I…. if I should give you.

Janet: (looking hopeful) Yes!

Zim: (Continues) Should give you, a Christmas present. I mean the store is still open. ( being superior) Just tell me what you want and I Zim will give it to you.

Janet: (shook her head and laugh) Oh my, favorite little Irken. You already give me one. (now walking towards him)

Zim: (raised brow) Eh?

Janet: (holding Zim's hand) What you did tonight, was pretty much all I wanted.

Zim: (being Zimmy) Then Zim is glad, that I gave you what you desire.

Janet: (looked up, and blushed) Mistletoe!

Zim: (Looked up and back to Janet, with her eyes sparkle from the lights, being curious) What's that?

She wanted to tell him what it meant, but she got herself that she wasn't ready to make a move on Zim. She felt that it was a little too early. What was she supposed to do under the mistletoe.

Janet: (her face now more red) It's when humans….

Gir: (happily) You're supposed to Ki…

Janet: (pushing off Gir out-of-the-way) You hug…you hug under it. With your best friend.

Zim: (suspicious) oh, I see. Then we must hug.

Zim and Janet hug for quite sometime.

Janet: (her heart pounding really fast, feeling Christmas joy) Merry Christmas my little Irken.

Zim: (feeling happy) Merry Christmas my little witch.

They kept hugging until the screen faded black. And suddenly the credits started to roll.

The credits rolling: Dib and Janet both together in a big empty room. Wearing homemade Christmas sweaters. Dib was holding a guitar.

Dib: (happily) We hope you guys loved are Invader Zim Christmas special. Even if we haven't been on the air for 10 years. That's when we meet a new one this year.

Janet: (happily) But before we go, we would like to sing you a little song. ( she looked at Dib) ready!

Dib: ( nodded and position is guitar) (my note: he doesn't really play) (and started to sing)  
So this is Christmas and what have you done,  
Another year over, a new one just begun

Janet: (singing) And so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun,  
The near and the dear ones, the old and the young

Dib and Janet: A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one without any fears  
And so this is Christmas (War is over) for weak and for strong (If you want it)  
The rich and the poor ones….

(next moment Zim comes out of nowhere with the most biggest speakers you have ever seen, in holding a electric guitar. He looked at Dib and Janet, smiles and wave. Plugged in the guitar and for some reason also lights.)

Dib: (getting piss) The hell you doing?

Zim: (being superior) what the fans really want. ( he played one quart of his guitar. And began to sing)  
BOW DOWN, BOW DOWN  
BE FOR THE POWER OF SANTA  
OR BE CRUSHED, BE CRUSHED  
BY  
HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM!

Zim: everybody  
BOW DOWN, BOW DOWN  
BE FOR THE POWER OF SANTA  
OR BE CRUSHED, BE CRUSHED  
BY  
HIS JOLLY BOOTS OF DOOM!  
Good night everybody and Merry Christmas.


End file.
